iWas Left Behind
by supmilf
Summary: Carly Shay leaves Sam Puckett and Freddie Benson for Yakima. Freddie, now a 35-year-old, narrates the story which he remembers by heart.
1. Prologue

_**  
**__Note: I don't own iCarly or its characters. All rights go to Nickelodeon._

**Prologue**

I won't even bother trying to make this creative, so good luck not falling asleep. I'm Fredward Benson. I prefer Freddie, though. I'm currently at home, typing all this into my laptop. You may know me from iCarly, a popular show 19 years ago. It has already ended and the three of us have our own lives now. I'm 35 years old, and am currently living with my girlfriend, Samantha Puckett.

If her name sounds familiar, it might be because I used to work with her, or you have heard about our 20-year-old relationship.

I'm about to tell you a story, which is your choice to read.

And let me tell you firsthand, your ham is not safe.

**A/N: A very short prologue to a quite long story.**

**If you haven't taken the hint, it's a Seddie fanfic. Creddie fans, beware. :) **


	2. Chapter 1

_Note: I don't own iCarly, or any of its characters. I also don't own the name Yakima. _

**Chapter 1.**

I was the only one left in the iCarly studio, and I couldn't even recognize it. Everything was gone. Spencer had taken his car away-along with the seat-and Carly and Sam took off all the decorations. I was doing my share of work while everyone was waiting for me downstairs.

My cell phone vibrated. I dropped my box of supplies and checked the text message. It was from Carly, saying that my spaghetti taco was getting cold. I groaned. Sure, I'm not as much of a food addict like Samantha-I mean, Sam, but I was so tired.

I had to disconnect everything, which took hours. I had to remove the screws on the TV screen I had installed on top of where Spencer's car used to be. Now I'm busy packing all my stuff into a stupid box. The box is horribly tiny, which means that I have to put the stuff that won't fit on top of it, and pray that none of it will fall as I make my way down the stairs.

Once I get down, everyone is chewing on their spaghetti tacos. Well, except Sam, who has nothing in her hands and seems to have finished the whole meal, which doesn't surprise me.

"Freddie, your taco is on the table," Carly said without even looking. I guess all of us are still pretty bummed by the fact that Carly and Spencer are moving and we have to cancel iCarly.

"_You guys can still continue with it." Carly had said. I shook my head. "It's iCarly, not iSamandFreddiewithoutCarly," I pointed out. Sam merely said, "I'm a co-host, Carly. Without you, how could I have a host to co?" It was the most stupid thing I've heard, but I understood her point. "Who's going to keep me out of jail and make Freddie do stuff when she says, 'Please, for me'?" Sam deadpanned. "Oh, come on, you guys. I'm moving, not dying!" Carly had joked, but none of us laughed._

I took my taco, and ate it quietly. It really was cold, and the shell wasn't crunchy. But I left the box beside the couch and sat in between Sam and Carly. "I'll really miss you, Carls." I smiled sheepishly. Carly sighed and rested her head on my shoulder. "Thanks for being my friends, guys. My very best friends." She said. I was kind of touched about it-not that I`d tell them that-but it still pained me deep down that she still only liked me as a friend.

"I'll miss you and all the things we've been through and you better email me all the time. And Spencer, I'll miss your spaghetti tacos and all the random stuff you make especially the one where you made me sit for hours but ended up sculpting a fish." Sam blabbed. I smiled in a half-amused, half-touched way.

To be honest, I'm not really sure how I'll survive with Carly and Spencer in Yakima. Would I like someone else? Would Sam end up in jail? Would I spend the rest of my life living with my overprotective mother? I didn't dare think about it. `Cause for all I know, I might not even live much longer with only Sam around and no Carly to break up fights.

"Why'd you guys even agree to move to Yakima?" I asked. Spencer explained how his father had ended his mission underwater because he was ill. He was living with their granddad, and he requested that they come live there and take care of him. "So you agreed?" Sam butted in. "Well, yeah," Carly replied.

"It's their father, doofus." I hissed into her ear. I immediately regretted that when she pushed my taco onto my face. I wonder what she'd do when she finds out I call her Samantha behind her back. "Come on, Sam. Cut the guy some slack." Carly did her usual peace-making thing. "One, he's not a guy. He's Freddie. Two, what's he gonna do about it? Program me into cyberspace?" Sam said. I rolled my eyes.

"You can't really expect anyone to stand up to you. And can't you do me that favor?" Carly asked. "Why can't you do me a favor and stay?" Sam yelled and got out, and it was the only time I noticed she was holding an ear of corn and it was half-nibbled on.

I rubbed Carly`s shoulder for comfort. "It's not your fault," I said reassuringly. I stood up and ran after Sam. I think I heard Carly let out an "Ow." Oh, wait. She was resting on my shoulder and I stood up without warning. Oops.

"Hey, Puckett!" I shouted. Sam kept running. "I have beef jerky!" I yelled, hoping she'd fall for it. Fortunately, she did. "You better hope you do," she muttered. "Listen to me first," I said to her opened hand. "Carly's in a really bad situation, okay? I know you never listen to me, but please, just this once."

She pulled back her hand, and crossed her arms with a "make-this-quick" look. "Think of her as my mom with two children. She`s thinking of her dad and of us. So, you're her best friend and she can talk to you about anything. Even…..nevermind." I said, figuring not to bring up female puberty. "So, she really needs you right now."

"Fine. I`ll go talk." She gave in. I sighed my relief, at least until she held out her hand. "Beef jerky." She demanded. My eyes probably got bigger, and like a wild animal, she sensed my fear-slash-surprise. I ran as fast as I could to Carly`s apartment, but Samantha-I mean, Sam caught up.

She pinned me to the ground and pounded her corn on my head like a hammer. "Sam! Stop! Quit it!" I yelled. I silently waited for Carly to break up the fight. And within 10 seconds, she did. "Sam! Sam! I have ham in the fridge!" she tried. Sam dragged me toward the fridge. Once she was certain there was ham, she took it, and let me go. Well, after she shoved the corn into my pants.

Well, that`s Samantha Puckett for you.

**A/N: I'm sorry for wrong grammar, spelling, etc. Hope you forgive me for that. I'm a beginner anyway.**

**In this chapter, we find out that Carly & Spencer are moving to Yakima, and that Sam & Freddie are pretty upset. We also learn that iCarly has ended and Freddie calls Sam behind her back. 'Til next time! :) **


End file.
